El Precio del Poder
by Carire
Summary: Ambientada en el siglo XVII, Neji, es el hijo del Shogun Hizashi Hyuuga de Japón, y Tenten, es la hija del líder del Tairo, prometida a Neji desde pequeña. El Shogun muere, y un complot se empieza a gestar dentro de la realeza... ¡Capitulo 3 Subido!
1. Chapter 1

[NejiTen - R+16 (Lemon y Lenguaje Adulto)]

Advertencia: Este fanfic esta realizado con información verídica acerca del shogunato de la familia Tokugawa, solo han sido reemplazados los nombres, pero bajo ningún concepto esto representa la figuración de un momento histórico en particular.

Todos los derechos de los personajes mencionado referentes al manga "Naruto", pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y a la compañía correspondiente.

Capitulo 1

Era una tarde fría de ese febrero de 16…, a pesar de que se asomaba la primavera al siguiente mes. Había sido raro el clima por que a esas alturas ya se vislumbraban los primeros capullos de los árboles de cerezo allí en Kyoto. Pero este mes, nadie sabía por que ellos tardaban en florecer.

Era obvio que el incidente asombraba a la mayoría de la ciudad, que lo consideraba una señal inminente de que algo malo estaba por suceder en el mes venidero, pero quien pareció más interesado en estudiar ese fenómeno, era alguien que residía en uno de las edificaciones mas importantes de la ciudad: el Castillo Nijo*.

Neji Hyuuga, hijo del shogun, había estado muy molesto al ser trasladada la familia unos años atrás, a este castillo, que según las propias palabras de Neji, era "Un lugar que parece opaco y sin vida, en comparación al castillo de Tokyo". Por ese entonces solo tenia 10 años y aun no contaba con la sabiduría suficiente para distinguir la belleza en cada una de las cosas.

Como era el próximo heredero al cargo de shogun, debía ser instruido. Pero las ciencias botánicas recién le habían sido reveladas a los 12 años, donde descubrió las maravillas con las que contaba el propio palacio. Desde aquel entonces, había recorrido los grandes jardines, cercados por enormes muros, que lo mantenían seguro, pero a la vez confinado como en una jaula.

Como rara vez podía salir, para su protección y por orden de su padre, decidió admirar todas las bellezas botánicas, que había descubierto con su nuevo conocimiento, entre ellos los vastos y fragantes árboles de cerezo, cuyo aroma lo cautivaba y lo hacía sentir en otro mundo.

Entre todos lo árboles que tenía el palacio, uno en particular había llamado la atención del joven Neji: Era uno que crecía torcido a diferencia de los otros, y tenia aspecto como quemado o chamuscado por el tiempo, pero daba las flores mas fragantes y los frutos mas dulces, según lo había sabido comprobar el.  
Además durante años posteriores, tambien supo que era el primero en dar frutos, como si el fuera el líder, y los demás esperaran su señal para florecer.

Ahora, el tenia 20 años, y seguía amando y atesorando ese árbol como si el mismo lo hubiera plantado. Más allá del frío, allí estaba, debajo de el mirándolo profundamente mientras leía unos de sus pergaminos de estudio. Le asombraba que durante esta época del invierno, no hubiera clima más templado, y no hubieran empezado a asomar de él, nuevos capullos, anunciando la venida de la primavera.

Temía que se estuviera muriendo, pues no sabía su edad exacta, o no la estimaba. Este árbol había atestiguado como se había convertido de un niño curioso con ojos traviesos, a un adulto serio y cerrado. Era casi como una parte de si mismo, algo que lo habia ayudado a expresarse y a ser quien era, en un mundo donde solo debia seguir ordenes y protocolos. El solo pensar en eso, lo hizo analizar toda su vida, desde que tenía memoria hasta ahora.

Desde el momento que había nacido, su padre, el shogun en jefe, Hizashi Hyuuga, lo había comprometido por matrimonio con la hija de Yoshimura Ama, jefe del Tairo**. Ella era Tenten Ama, una chica de su misma edad pero totalmente distinta a el.

Desde el día que se entero de este acuerdo, cuando se hicieron las introducciones formales, a los 5 años de edad, Tenten nunca dejo de perseguirlo. Aunque eran niños, y no entendían el significado de semejante compromiso, Neji rechazaba constantemente a Tenten, por ser fastidiosa e intranquila, a diferencia de el que era tranquilo y curioso.

Hasta el día de hoy, cada vez que se encontraban, siempre había buscado una excusa para evitarla, o dejarla rápidamente cada vez que se cruzaban sus caminos. Pero de algún modo ella siempre sabia donde estaba, y lo encontraba.

Su cuerpo también había cambiado en ese periodo de tiempo, y ahora su cabello negro y largo acentuaba una cara de facciones fuertes pero hermosas, y destacaba más que nada sus ojos gris plata, lo suficientemente claros como para llamar la atención de cualquiera. Su altura y su postura, refinada y esbelta, como corresponde a alguien instruido en las artes marciales y de guerra, le daban una complexión musculosa y apuesta, que le había valido la atención de numerosas señoritas en la corte del palacio, pero el había desestimado a todas, ya que estaba comprometido. No era porque quisiera, solo le fastidiaba el no poder tener la libertad de elegir.

Y todo eso lo frustraba enormemente, además de enojarlo, el compromiso junto con los deberes del heredero, no lo dejaban ser libre.

Es por eso que cuando descubrió este árbol, encontró su sitio, donde podía ser el mismo, y revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos sin ser juzgados por nadie. Si el estaba muriendo, sin duda perdería a su gran refugio, porque el era como morirse el mismo: Ese árbol mostraba una apariencia totalmente distinta a lo que el era en realidad, igual que el.

Solo era alguien con un espíritu libre, atrapado por haber nacido en cuna de "príncipe", como le decían a veces.

- Espero que no estés pereciendo- dijo Neji, mirando las ramas del árbol con cierta nostalgia.- Gracias a ti, puedo llamar a este sitio mi hogar.

No sabia que mientras el expresaba su aprecio hacia su árbol predilecto, era observado. Su prometida Tenten, lo miraba desde las escaleras que daban del palacio al patio, con expresión algo soñadora pero preocupada. La que antes había sido una niña revoltosa, ahora era una hermosa mujer, de pelo castaño oscuro y grandes ojos entre verdes y marrones. Su físico se había tornado del de una jovencita apenas desarrollada, al de una mujer con hermosas curvas, digna de ser esposa de cualquiera, por su belleza e inteligencia.

Esto se debía a que en secreto desde hacia algunos años, observando como Neji era entrenado para ser un shogun en el futuro (que era su pasatiempo favorito, en vez de aprender a cocinar platos tradicionales o practicar Ikebana***), ella había observado sus lecciones, y sin que se dieran cuenta, en las noches estudiaba y entrenaba para si; por lo que con los años había adquirido suficiente inteligencia, y habilidad física para batallar con cualquier contrincante en ambos sentidos, y ganarle.

A las mujeres se le era prohibido aprender las artes enseñadas a los hombres y solo debían ser instruidas en la labor de esposas. Tenten como cualquier mujer de buena cuna, había sido educada en ello, pero en secreto también poseía conocimiento de artes exclusivas del genero masculino.

Mientras ella observaba a Neji, noto que algo en el, le decía que estaba mal, por lo que busco averiguar el motivo de su profunda tristeza, yendo a hablar con el. Aunque supiera como reaccionaria después, al menos quería tener la certeza de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

Neji vio a lo lejos, que una mujer con características similares a su prometida se aproximaba… pero nadie mas parecido a Tenten, que ella misma, conocía, así que su pequeña duda de momento se vio confirmada cuando la tuvo a dos metros de distancia.

Debía reconocer que esa chica era insistente a pesar de que había sido rechazada muchas veces, tanto su compañía como su dialogo. Pero a la vez molestaba a Neji puesto que su tiempo debajo del árbol, le daba paz, y Tenten no brindaba paz: la rompía.

-Me di cuenta de que alguien me observaba pero no pensé que fueras tu.- Neji no estaba de humor como para soportar la presencia de alguien mas, así que fue directo al grano.- ¿Qué quieres Tenten?  
-No quiero nada,- dijo Tenten, con voz alegre pero algo preocupada. – Solo quería ver como estabas, Neji-Kun.  
-Ya sabes que me desagrada que me digas "Neji-Kun", dime solo Neji.- Las palabras que el soltó, fueron dichas de manera muy ruda, cosa que hirió a Tenten. - ¿Por qué estas en el palacio? No sabía que hoy había junta de gobierno…  
-No hay junta de gobierno, por eso no te llamaron. – dijo Tenten, algo apresumbrada- Mi padre solicito verse a solas con el shogun Hyuuga, y me pregunto si quería ir con el. – Y se animo a agregar con cierta confianza:- y dije que si, porque quería verte.

Neji la miro a la cara, y vio algo extraño en los ojos de Tenten. Era ese brillo extraño que tenían sus ojos, desde hacia algunos años, cada vez que lo miraba a el, que lo desconcertaba, por que no sabia que era. Pero no por eso se contuvo de decir algunas cosas:

-No entiendo por que quieres verme. – dijo él, mostrándose indiferente a la presencia de la joven. Su tristeza y rabia, se estaban apoderando de su mente, debido a sus pensamientos.  
-Porque me importas- dijo Tenten, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. – Vi que estabas algo triste, lo leí en tu cara y quise saber que sucedía.  
-No sucede nada que te importe.- dijo Neji fríamente, a lo que Tenten le cayó como un cubo de agua helada en la cabeza.

Neji siempre la había rechazado de una manera u otra, pero esta vez se estaba excediendo por culpa de su tristeza interna, y porque consideraba que ella era culpable de que en parte el estuviera encarcelado, todo eso lo hizo contestar de ese modo, y Tenten que solo estaba allí mirándolo e intentando ayudarlo, inconsciente del cargo que se le atribuía, insistía en saber que sucedía.

-Si me importa,- dijo Tenten, algo consternada por el hecho de que Neji fuera así de frío con ella, cuando ella no podía dejar de pensar el él. – porque en un futuro no muy lejano, seré tu esposa, y quiero ayudarte en lo que sea necesario…  
-¿¡Es que acaso no entiendes?- dijo Neji, casi gritando pero con la voz baja.- ¡Si pudiera, ni siquiera me casaría contigo! ¡Solo lo hago porque es mi deber como hijo del shogun y debo cumplir con los compromisos que me han asignado!

Tenten no pudo evitar que ante ese exabrupto, se le quebrara la voz. Le estaba diciendo que el, si pudiera no querría casarse con ella bajo ninguna circunstancia, cuando ella hubiera dado todo por el, si hubiera sido necesario.

-¿Por qué me tratas de ese modo?- dijo Tenten gritando pero con voz angustiada. Cada palabra que Neji decía era como un puñal en el corazón para ella.- ¿Por qué siempre desde que somos niños me rechazas como si fuera culpable de algo?  
-¡Es que lo eres!- dijo Neji furioso, y gritando también- Al menos si no estuviera comprometido contigo, seria feliz casándome con alguien a quien amara ¡Pero me quitaron el derecho a casarme con alguien que realmente ame, por culpa de un estupido protocolo, y ahora aunque no me inspires ni el mas insípido sentimiento de amor, debo aceptarte como mi legitima esposa!

Tenten no pudo soportarlo más. Aunque no sollozaba, las lágrimas se escapaban incontenibles de sus ojos, porque a diferencia de el a ella, ella si lo amaba. Más allá de su indiferencia, más allá de su rudeza, y más allá de que gentilmente la rechazaba, ella lo amo desde que tuvo la edad para estar consciente de que lo amaba. Pero el no… el nunca sentiría eso, nunca sentiría lo desgarrador y lo perturbante que era esa sensación pesada y asfixiante en el pecho, que producía un corazón roto, como ahora Tenten tenia hecho añicos el suyo. Lo único que pudo hacer, aunque fuera llorando, era retirarse con dignidad.

-Pues entonces, si te hago infeliz, no te sientas obligado a estar conmigo.- Tenten forzó una sonrisa, mas allá de las lagrimas que surcaban su cara, cosa que a Neji lo hizo percatarse del error que había sido su exabrupto, y del alcance de sus palabras.- Como no te puedes liberar de tu compromiso, le diré a mi padre que yo te libero, y así no nos casaremos, el respetara mi decisión.- Y al decir estas palabras ella se quebró.- Espero que algún día tu esposa pueda hacerte feliz, ya que yo nunca pude ni siquiera hacerte sentir cómodo conmigo.

Tenten salio corriendo deprisa, hacia las escaleras del palacio, para guardar el poco orgullo que le quedaba, saliendo de ese lugar, dejando a Neji en paz. Su corazón había sido horrorosamente destrozado, y no había nada peor que quedarse con quien le había inflingido el daño.

-¡Tenten…! -Neji salio corriendo detrás de ella, al caer en la cuenta que había actuado como un verdadero imbecil pero antes de que siguiera su camino, se detuvo a pensar.

"Esto era lo que tu querías" se dijo a el mismo "Tu querías que ella saliera de tu vida y te dejara en paz, para poder ser libre".  
"¡Pero fu rudo con ella!" se contradijo su otro yo "La hice sentir despreciable, y ahora me doy cuenta de que podría habérselo dicho mejor, y no haber actuado como un completo idiota"  
"Pero esa niña necia nunca entendió" contraataco su otro yo "Ella siempre vio que tu la odiabas, y no la querías cerca pero ella seguía insistiendo y se lo merece"  
"¡Yo no la odio…!" Pero se callo al recordar, como la había tratado todos estos años. Le había demostrado en cada una de las ocasiones lo poco que quería estar con ella, y lo mucho que le molestaba su presencia. Pero ella con una sonrisa, volvía todos los días, y le demostraba que ahí estaba para el… mas allá de que el la hiciera un lado por eso.

Volvió a sentarse bajo su árbol, esta vez pensando en un recuerdo totalmente distinto a su meditación anterior.

Allí estaba unos años atras, bajo el umbral de la ventana de sus aposentos, mirando a lo lejos a una pareja, que caminaban por los alrededores del castillo, enamorados y despreocupados del mundo.

El con tan solo 15 años, los envidiaba, porque nunca podría ser feliz con alguien a quien amara de veras. Solo podía esperar a tener edad suficiente para casarse con esa niña latosa, por un arreglo entre su padre y el de ella. Mientras cavilaba en si mismo, una silueta imperial que imponía respeto, se acerco al joven, y se digno a llamar su atención.

Su padre, Hizashi, se había dado cuenta que desde hacia varios días su único hijo estaba preocupado por algún motivo. Siempre que notaba que algo le sucedía, acudía el mismo a verlo, porque a nadie más había amado tanto como a su propio hijo, excepto tal vez a su esposa Niyoko, fallecida en el parto de su único hijo varón.

Cada vez que lo veía comportarse misteriosamente, su hijo le recordaba a su esposa, porque aunque Neji fuera físicamente parecido a el, su espíritu era igual al de su madre.

-Se que algo te sucede Neji- dijo el shogun sin rodeos.- ¿Es que acaso tu vida en el palacio se te ha hecho tediosa?  
-No es eso padre.- dijo Neji, suspirando- Es que últimamente he pensado acerca del amor… ¿Cómo es que sabre de el, si me caso con alguien a quien no amo?

Hizashi miro a su hijo que tenia una mirada profunda y triste en los ojos. Pero reflejaba, ese espíritu anhelante de emociones como el que su amada tenía, cada vez que miraba a su esposo en los primeros tiempos del matrimonio, y con los que vio a Neji, la primera y ultima vez que lo pudo admirar.

-¿Como sabes que no la amas?- dijo Hizashi algo inquisidor.  
-Bueno, es claro que no la conozco, además de que ella es una persona muy molesta.- dijo Neji, sin un trazo de emoción en su voz.

Hizashi se sitúo al lado de su hijo, y observo a la pareja de aldeanos junto con el. Más allá de los muros del castillo, por la altura de este se podía ver con detalle los edificios lindantes a este, y a la gente que residía en ellos.

-Pues si aun no la conoces, es porque no le has dado la oportunidad.- dijo Hizashi con una sonrisa en los labios, por lo que Neji lo miro extrañado.- Haz hecho un preconcepto erróneo de ella, porque te ha sido impuesta como esposa. Tu madre era igual.- Neji cada vez que oía de su madre, captaban automáticamente su atención, porque siempre había añorado el no tenerla con el – Como le había sido asignado yo como marido, por acuerdo de nuestros padres, ella empezó su relación conmigo, siendo agresiva e indiferente, y admitió que nunca se enamoraría de mi, lo que yo tome como un reto. Prometí que la enamoraría, costara lo que me costara, y solo en ese momento me casaría con ella.

Neji sabia como había terminado la historia. Todos los cortesanos le habían dicho que su padre y su madre eran la pareja más feliz y amorosa que hubieran visto, aunque no lo expresaran en público. Y así mismo, era de igual de amorosa cuando su hijo estaba en su vientre…

-No pienses que nunca conocerás el amor- dijo Hizashi mirando a los ojos de su hijo profundamente- No te pido que entiendas por que te impuse a Tenten como tu futura esposa, pero créeme, ella es perfecta para ti, porque si no lo fuera, no te habría comprometido con ella...

Neji volvio a la realidad cuando una breve brisa hizo crujir las hojas, que tenia por encima de su cabeza. Dejo de pensar en ese recuerdo, y solo se quedo mirando el cielo. Aun hoy desconocía que le había querido decir su padre, porque persona mas dispar que Tenten a el no existía, y suponía que nunca lo sabría.

De repente, unos gritos lo hicieron perder su atención. Era un criado que se dirigía corriendo apresuradamente hacia donde estaba Neji, por lo que presupuso que era algo grave.

Rápidamente se puso de pie para recibir al criado, que hizo una reverencia apresuradamente hacia el piso, por lo que se golpeo fuertemente, pero eso no le importo.

Lo que decía el criado, lo acentuaban sus lagrimas en los ojos, y su tono chillón de voz, por la desesperación.

-¡Su excelencia- dijo el criado muy agitado y casi sin aliento- El señor Ama, jefe del Tairo, me ha mandado a buscarlo! – recobro medianamente el aliento- ¡Su padre el señor Hizashi-Sama, ha muerto repentinamente ante sus ojos…!

**_Aclaracion y desambiguacion de terminos:_**

_*: El Castillo Nijo es un castillo japonés localizado en Kioto, Japón. Fue construido como la residencia en Kyoto de los shogunes Tokugawa. Durante el shogunato Tokugawa la capital del país fue Edo (Actual Tokyo), pero Kyoto era donde se ubicaba la Corte Imperial._

_**: La función del __Tairo__ era proveer al Japón de un líder temporal capaz en caso de que el sh__ō__gun estuviera ausente o incapacitado, aunque raras veces era ocupado. Podia ser solo un hombre mayor, o un grupo de varios, al cual se le asignaba un jefe._

_***:El Ikebana es el arte japonés del arreglo floral._


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Todo había sucedido muy rápido, pensaba Neji mientras se sentaba en la sala de juntas del castillo Nijo.

En cuestión de una semana, había lidiado con responsabilidades con las que había batallado en un futuro hipotético pero real, y se creía mentalmente preparado como para ello.

En su cabeza, solo podía ver lo sucedido una y otra vez, como si fuera un constante ir y venir en el tiempo, entre su corazón y su mente, pero nunca los dos en simultáneo.

¿Había sido ayer cuando el se había sentido molesto solo por tener que llevar el apellido Hyuuga, por la falta de libertad que le acarreaba? Parecía una irrealidad estúpida y absurda, pensada por un niño al que le faltaba crecer y no era nada más que egoísta.

Se sentía solo, demasiado solo. Su padre, quien había estado toda su vida velando por el y cuidándolo, se había muerto, ya no estaba; y durante toda esta semana, había sufrido golpe tras golpe al realizar los ritos del funeral, como si la vida le estuviera diciendo con ello que aceptara el hecho de que ya el no volvería a aconsejarlo, que ya no volvería a regañarlo, que ya no volvería a ni siquiera decirle algo.

Y lo peor de todo, sus recuerdos lo acechaban violentamente siempre que podían.

Cuando llego aquella tarde, a esta misma sala de reuniones después de que el criada lo llamo, había pensado que tal vez su padre habría querido asustarlo con una broma, pero el sabia que nunca haría algo así para llamarle la atención. Pero pensaba todo, todo, con tal de que el grito desesperado del criado solo fuera un temor vano.

En el momento que abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones se encontró una escena inquietante, y paralizante: Su padre estaba en el mismo lugar donde había caído, con los ojos levemente abiertos, pero con un semblante sereno.

Según Yoshimura Ama que era quien había estado con el en sus últimos momentos de vida, el shogun había estado en pie mientras se dirigía hacia los ventanales, después de haber tomado tranquilamente el té con el, y luego empezó a sentir que se mareaba, según lo que le había llegado a decir. Finalmente se había agarrado el corazón y se había dejado caer, no sin que antes, el jefe del Tairo lo hubiera agarrado en el aire, cayéndose con el en el proceso.

Como se sintió al ver a su padre yaciendo sin vida en el suelo, fue algo similar a caer en un abismo del cual era incierto su final.

Después de semejante golpe inicial, y haberle ordenado, como era la costumbre, a sus criados de confianza que tomaran el cuerpo de su padre y lo llevaran a sus aposentos, dirigió unas breves palabras a Yoshimura Ama, el cual menciono de que contara con su apoyo, y asistiría a la guardia programada para la noche. Pero que primero llevaría a su hija a su casa dentro de los terrenos del castillo puesto que no consideraba que ella debiera pasar la noche en vela. El solo hecho de mencionar el nombre de Tenten, lo hizo sentir aun peor, porque se acordaba de cómo había tratado a la chica minutos antes de enterarse de la noticia.

Al día siguiente, el salón de reuniones del castillo, se había convertido en un elegante pero sombrío velatorio. El difunto emperador yacía en un cajón sobre un altar que poseía su retrato como imagen principal, entre sedas negras e inciensos, representándolo en un momento de esplendor en su mandato, al cumplir 44 años de edad. El altar era digno de los honores de un Shogun, y junto a el estaban todas los presentes en honor a su memoria. Ya los sacerdotes habían hecho las bendiciones iniciales, y todo Kyoto estaba enterado de la situación. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se supiera el hecho en el resto del país.

El cuerpo de Hizashi, reposado en un lecho de flores de cerezo y lirios; estaba vestido con su traje imperial, el cual resaltaba el color oscuro de sus cabellos. Aun muerto, la presencia de el imponía respeto y tranquilidad en el ambiente. Pero junto con la amarga presencia de la muerte, esa tranquilidad se traducía en una enorme tristeza, además de una indescriptible agonía en el alma de su único hijo.

Neji se había mantenido arrodillado al lado del cajón como imponía el rito, recibiendo a aquellos que se acercaban al cajón a rezar una Sutra por el difunto, y a manifestar sus condolencias.

En un momento determinado de la mañana, Tenten apareció junto a su padre. Estaba vestida de blanco completamente como exigía el duelo, sin adorno más que su pelo recogido en un rodete, en vez de los dos que acostumbraba a llevar. Se sentó al lado del cajón, a la izquierda de su padre, y enfrentada a Neji, hizo una profunda reverencia al cajón, y junto sus manos para rezar una Sutra.

Mas allá de su dolor, Neji percibió después de un momento, que Tenten, había dejado de rezar y solo lo miraba a el con sus hermosos ojos. Debía admitirlo, sus ojos tenían un hermoso color verde oscuro, además de su forma redondeada.

El día anterior cuando los había visto, demostraban una emoción mucho mas violenta y fuerte que la de ahora, que solo irradiaba paz, y preocupación por aquello que era objeto de sus miradas. Como siempre ella, mas allá de todo había vuelto a el, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, pero esta vez en una circunstancia distinta.

En ese momento, cuando hizo contacto visual, pudo decirle con sus ojos grises cuanto no había dicho en palabras, pero no esperaba que ella lo comprendiera. Para entender como se sentía debía decírselo, y no podía por orgullo.

Yoshimura termino de rezar, y Neji alcanzo a oír un leve susurro proveniente de su boca: "Perdón". No entendía que sucedía, pero la cara del jefe del Tairo estaba desencajada, y muy pálida. Parecía muy afectado por lo sucedido, pero no cuadraba con su expresión. Su expresión facial era similar al desasosiego, pero no era eso ¿Angustia? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Dolor? No sabría decirlo.

Apenas Yoshimura se levanto, Tenten lo siguió, y lanzando una ultima mirada a Neji, que el mismo no supo descifrar, se dirigió a la salida del salón con su padre.

Ya entrada la tarde, Neji continuó con los ritos y empezó con el traslado de los restos mortales de su padre, hacia un templo budista, donde tendría su última morada, junto con otros ilustres de Kyoto. No lo sepultarían en Tokyo como otros shogunes, porque su padre había nacido aquí y debía descansar en la ciudad que había amado tanto.

Su tío Hiashi, quien le había sido enviada una notificación a Tokyo, no habría hecho a tiempo para llegar y presidir la ceremonia por su hermano, por lo que Neji, como el varón mayor mas próximo por línea de sangre se haría cargo de los ritos junto con el sacerdote.

Además presuponía que su prima debía estar a término, y no creía que fuera conveniente hacerlo apresurarse para su venida. Mejor que cuidara de Hinata, y su nieto nonato, mientras su marido estuviera embarcado.

Neji realizo cada uno de los ritos de bendición, y coloco cada uno de los objetos que le habían sido obsequiados a su padre en su memoria, cerca de el. Más a lo lejos, observó como Tenten miraba acongojada la escena, soltando unas lágrimas por quien fuera uno de los hombres más cercanos en su vida, tanto como su mismo padre.

Terminados los ritos, procedió a subirse a su carruaje, habiendo terminado su peregrinación hacia la última morada de su padre. Durante todo el viaje solo tuvo la mente en blanco, mirando los árboles que la ventanilla dejaba vislumbrar. Le dolía pensar. Le dolía sentir algo. Solo quería estar en su habitación sin que lo molestaran.

Habiendo llegado a su cuarto, despidió a los sirvientes, con la excusa de que no comería porque no se sentía bien. Pero apenas se fueron, se sitúo en la ventana, y contemplo el primer atardecer sin su padre. Toda la vida acompañado por el, por su guía, por su consejo, por su presencia, y ahora estaba solo. Sabia que su padre al fin se había reunido con su madre, en donde quiera que estuviese, pero… ¿Y el? ¿Que había de el?

- ¡Padre…!- dijo el en voz baja, pero como un grito enmudecido.

Neji, en ese momento no pudo contenerse más. Soltó un sollozo y todas las lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, dando rienda suelta a cada uno de los sentimientos mas íntimos de su ser, sin tener fuerzas ni temple para detenerse, solo con el cielo enrojecido como testigo, y la luna de tinte sangriento que se asomaba en el firmamento, como un temible presagio de lo que iba a suceder.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose, lo interrumpió de sus dolorosas cavilaciones y decidió mantener su apostura. Ya habían finalizado los ritos de la primera semana, y había acordado juntarse con el Tairo para decidir el futuro del gobierno.

La sala de reuniones, escena del fallecimiento de su padre, también era donde irónicamente se decidía el futuro de la vida de miles, y mientras cada uno de los miembros del consejo iba entrando, y le daba una profunda reverencia, el iba mirando las caras de cada uno de ellos. Desde pequeño sabia intuir con precisión cuando algo extraño estaba por acontecer, y ahora las caras de los miembros de la junta decían eso mismo.

Yoshimura Ama fue el ultimo en entrar, dirigió una profunda reverencia a Neji, y procedió a sentarse en el extremo opuesto de la mesa de la sala, enfrentado a el heredero. Tenía una cara similar a la que había visto en el funeral de su padre, pero ahora con los ojos extrañamente invadidos de un falso coraje.

Para sus adentros, estaba demasiado carcomido por demasiadas luchas internas, demasiadas peleas, y por sobre todas las cosas, el amor y preocupación por su hija menor, Tenten.

Aun así tenia un deber, y debía proseguir con el, no importaba lo que costaba el hecho.

- Su Alteza, como sabrá, el motivo de esta reunión es el determinar el futuro de este Shogunato. – dijo Yoshimura, quien fue a quien se le había cedido la palabra, como líder del Tairo- Y hemos estado discutiendo con la junta directiva…

- Disculpe Yoshimura-San, ¿pero me esta diciendo indirectamente que el Tairo se ha reunido y no he recibido notificación alguna de ello? – dijo Neji, sin modificar su tono de voz, pero dando a entender con su mirada, que esa resolución le había disgustado – Que yo sepa, como heredero al Shogunato, debo estar al tanto de cada una de las juntas que realizan los funcionarios.

- La hemos organizado sin usted, Alteza – dijo Yoshimura – porque debido al estado en el que se encontraba velando a su padre, además de las condiciones abruptas en las cuales el Shogun falleció, nos pareció razonable una reunión de urgencia entre los nuestros, para adelantar algunos tópicos de la situación.

A Neji no le agradaba para nada lo que estaba sucediendo, puesto que percibía algo entre los miembros del Tairo. Sabía cuando la gente ocultaba algo, y en este momento Yoshimura Ama, tenía la apariencia de estar tramando algo importante.

- Entonces si son tan amables, quisiera saber los términos que han sido discutidos en esa reunión de urgencia, puesto que debemos decidir como seguirá el mandato de Japón. – dijo el, mirando fijamente a los ojos de cada uno de los miembros de la junta, por breves momentos. Su mirada gélida, era lo suficientemente intimidante a sus 20 años como para atemorizar a hombres que le triplicaban la edad.

Yoshimura se levanto triunfal de su silla, aunque temblaba por dentro. Empezó a recorrer en círculos la mesa, cosa que desconcertó un poco a Neji, y hizo que captara su completa atención.

- Cuando me reuní con su padre, Alteza – dijo el – hablamos de temas que concernían su relación con mi hija, y su publico compromiso con ella…

A Neji le dio un brinco en el corazón, el solo oír de ese tema. Era seguro que su padre y Yoshimura habían hablado del matrimonio en ese entonces, y por eso Tenten estaba allí ese día.

-… Pero su padre me hablo también de que temía por el futuro del Shogunato, y no creía conveniente que usted asumiera el trono si aun no se había casado, o no contaba con 25 años de edad. –Yoshimura se aseguro de que cada una de las palabras hubiera sido escuchadas con claridad, cosa que vio confirmada, cuando los grises ojos de Neji se toparon con los suyos, en atónita incredulidad.

– Es por eso, que el Tairo ha decidido respetar la decisión de su padre, no designándolo como Shogun hasta que cumpla 25 años o no se case con su prometida; es decir mi hija, y colocando un reemplazo en forma provisional.

Neji se quedo petrificado, porque se había tomado una decisión a sus espaldas, sin que su padre le mencionara nada, ni siquiera el mismo día de la reunión… ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo?

Pero Yoshimura continuó con su charla.

- Pero ha habido un inconveniente – dijo Yoshimura Ama, algo enojado. – Mi hija, por motivos que desconozco, hace tres días ha desistido del compromiso, alegando que no sentía nada por el hombre con el cual iba a casarse…

Volvió a sentirse petrificado, pero agudamente herido en el orgullo y en el alma, porque sabía que se lo merecía. Después de cómo había tratado a Tenten, como la había reducido a llanto, y le había dado a entender que no valía nada para el, era seguro que cumpliría la palabra pronunciada, bajo su cerezo favorito.

-… Y como respetare las decisiones de mi hija en cuanto a matrimonio, puesto que no la quiero ver infeliz casada con alguien que no ama – continuo Yoshimura sin interrumpirse- el compromiso ha sido anulado, por mi mano. Por ende su Alteza deberá esperar hasta los 25 años para asumir el liderazgo del Shogunato…

- Y tendrá que asumir mi reemplazo,- concluyo Neji la frase del jefe del Tairo. No podía negar que esto lo había tomado por absoluta sorpresa, pero debía acatar las decisiones del Tairo, como lo dictaba la ley – pero antes, quisiera saber si es posible, honorables señores, quien será el Shogun provisorio, hasta que yo cumpla la edad tope.

Yoshimura Ama, miro a Neji con una sonrisa triunfal, pero mezclada con cierta incertidumbre.

-El Tairo me ha elegido a mí, como el siguiente Shogun a cargo en los próximos 5 años.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Les pido mil disculpas a todos por la demora! Entre el trabajo, los finales, y ciertos asuntos no pude subir el capitulo hasta hoy. Como dije en un review, voy lento pero seguro, no lo descontinuare, pero subire capitulos cuando pueda.**

**Desde ya mis disculpas a los que seguian el fic, y esperaron mas de dos meses por el capitulo 3, pero por eso lo hice mas largo esta vez, ademas de haber mucho para contar.**

**Saludos.- =P**

* * *

Capitulo 3

No lo hubiera imaginado nunca en su vida. De repente las cosas se habían tornado de un modo distinto al que su metódico pensamiento le había dictado. Neji en silencio con cara inamovible, observaba a Yoshimura Ama pronunciar cada una de las palabras que lo retiraban de su deber:

- El Tairo me ha elegido a mí, como el siguiente Shogun a cargo en los próximos 5 años.

Solo pensaba, sabia que disponía pocos segundos para hacerlo, antes de que su silencio fuera interpretado por asombro y derrota. Porque pasara lo que pasara, mantendría la cabeza en alto y orgullosa, como siempre le habían enseñado.

Rápidamente, Neji termino de pensar en su situación y procedió a contestar la abierta afrenta que Yoshimura le había impuesto con sus palabras.

- Sinceramente, reconozco que ha sido una decisión inesperada por parte de mi padre. – dijo el con voz serena, que enmascaraba los nervios y profundidad de su desconcierto – Pero inclusive después de muerto yo no soy quien para cuestionar sus ordenes, y creo que usted, Yoshimura Ama esta adecuado para el cargo.

El actual Shogun se mantuvo alerta ante estas aseveraciones debido a que conocía las expresiones faciales del joven, y de inmediato comprendió que le disgustaba sobremanera su decisión. Pero en vez de regocijarse en eso, se sintió incomodo, hasta casi se podría decir asustado.

- Sin embargo – continuo Neji - , quiero saber cuales son los derechos que se me atribuirán de ahora en adelante, ya que sea o no Shogun pertenezco al ámbito político, y debo tomar parte en las decisiones que competen al Shogunato – Y añadió mirando a cada uno de los miembros – y por mas que no sea mayor de 25 años, tengo voz y voto de hombre como todos ustedes.

Yoshimura se daba cuenta que las cosas serian difíciles de ahora en mas, pero admiraba el temple y el orgullo indiscutible del heredero Hyuuga. Sabía que convenía tenerlo cerca, hasta que las aguas se calmaran pero con esto, el mismo estaba arriesgando el bienestar de toda su familia, en especial el de su amada hija.

- Sin duda alguna pensé en sus funciones su Alteza – dijo Yoshimura, intentando no demostrar nada de temor en su voz. – Será parte del Tairo como tal, pero como bien usted sabe, no se puede colocarlo en el puesto de jefe por tradición, ya que no es el mayor del grupo. – siguió caminando alrededor de las sillas y las mesas mientras hablaba – Kojima-San será nombrado como el jefe y usted será claramente el segundo al mando, pero con igual autoridad al mismo, siempre y cuando este lo avale. Hasta que no cumpla 25 años tendrá que ocupar ese puesto, y luego se le restituirán sus poderes por pertenecer a la familia real, tal como querría su padre.

Neji miro a quien antes hubiera sido su padrino y hombre de confianza del antiguo Shogun, como nunca antes lo había visto. No sabia como, pero se sentía traicionado por el, y dolido, aunque lo único que hacia era acatar las ordenes de su recién extinto padre. Sin embargo, por su palabra y honor debía seguir con lo estipulado.

- Como usted desee, Shogun.

Dicho esto se levanto, hizo una reverencia profunda a los presentes y se retiro de la sala. Sentía que el deber en esa sala estaba cumplido, pero también sentía que su función también estaba terminada.

El sol ya casi se ponía en Kyoto, y los grandes campos que rodeaban los predios pertenecientes a los Ama, tomaban un tono anaranjado – rojizo que permitían vislumbrar claramente las siluetas de todo lo que se les opusiera. Árboles, casas, colinas, predios, todas quedaban coloreadas tras la majestuosa opulencia de la puesta de sol.

Muy lejos de la casa central, en un espacio despoblado de árboles, próxima a la casa de huéspedes de la familia Ama, se podía observar una silueta en particular, moviéndose con extrema agilidad y destreza admirable con dos antiguas Jumonji Yari* que ante un primer vistazo parecería un hombre bajo en plena adolescencia. Pero si un viajante observaba mas detenidamente se daba cuenta que en realidad, la silueta baja pero formada, correspondía a una joven muchacha de no más de 20 años…

Las dos armas se movían constantemente en círculos, una en cada mano, describiendo orbitas por encima de la cabeza de la joven que las empuñaba, mientras ella giraba y hacia estoques variados. Combinaba varios movimientos de batalla, en los cuales empleaba las Yari para su soporte en la medida justa. Tan pronto como lanzaba un estoque, bajaba para asestar un remate con sus piernas apoyada con una de sus armas, y con la otra enarbolándola, para derribar a su enemigo imaginario. Pero llego un momento en que sus fuerzas habían excedido el límite, y ya no podía seguir con la práctica.

Tenten estaba exhausta, apoyada en la Yari que había clavado en el suelo a su izquierda. Respiraba agitadamente, y aun así no dejaba de estar alerta. Su padre podría llegar en cualquier momento, o alguno de sus sirvientes podría pasar por allí en el proceso, y descubrirla en ese estado. No podía ser descubierta, sabia cuales eran las consecuencias de sus actos, el de practicar artes prohibidas para su genero… ¡pero como le aliviaban su alma después de las tediosas clases de comportamiento!

Pero aun así, más allá de su habilidad envidiablemente masculina, no podía negar su naturaleza.

Se miro a si misma, descalificando su vestimenta y apariencia: llevaba ropa de entrenamiento de hombre, consistente en un hakama** y un haori*** de pana liviana para aligerar sus movimientos; y estaban totalmente transpirados y pegados a sus delicadas curvas y figura femenina, lo que le hacia revelar prácticamente su hermosa forma bien llena y redondeada. Así como también su cabello estaba severamente despeinado a pesar de sus dos firmes rodetes… Simplemente no se veía para nada como una señorita de alta sociedad como era ella.

Se asusto cuando oyó pisadas en la hierba, lo que la motivo a rápidamente sacar sus Yari del suelo, y empezar a apuntarlas, cuando vio a lo lejos, que era su criada Kaori. La joven sirvienta que tenia poco más de 30 años (que por cierto estaba con Tenten desde su nacimiento), se dirigía corriendo a su señora, con sus ropas y las fundas de tela de sus armas.

- ¡Señora! ¡Señora! – dijo la criada al llegar en donde estaba Tenten – ¡Su padre esta a un kilómetro de aquí, debe ir de inmediato a su casa y tomarse un baño o de lo contrario la pillaran!

Tenten agarro las fundas rápidamente, y empezó a envolver las que antes había empuñado con tanta habilidad. Debía volver a ser una señorita, hija del Jefe del Tairo, y si no lo hacia rápido se vería en apuros.

- Muchas gracias por avisarme Kaori, - dijo con prisa Tenten, levantando sus armas, y caminado rápidamente a la par de su criada – creo que si no te tuviera, no podría ser yo en esta cárcel a la que llamo "hogar".

- ¡Señora por favor no diga eso! – dijo Kaori alarmada – Todos aquí están dispuestos a velar por su bienestar, y la quieren más que a nadie. Su padre sobre todas las cosas, solo quiere que usted sea feliz y prospere al casarse con un buen hombre.

Tenten al mentalizar lo de casarse, recordó su antiguo compromiso, con el único hombre que era dueño de su corazón. Suponía que después de ese compromiso fallido, habría otro mas arreglado con un buen hijo de una noble familia. Seguramente lograría ser la orgullosa esposa, de un hombre que lucharía para hacerla feliz y darlo todo por ella. Pero… ¿de que servia casarse si no era con quien uno amaba?

- Eso Kaori – dijo Tenten, salida de sus pensamientos recientes – es algo que dudo mucho, solo soy un futuro arreglo conveniente. Nada más que eso.

Llegaron a la casa principal mucho más majestuosa y omnipotente que la de invitados, con decoraciones, sobrias pero elegantes que denotaban la clase que portaba la familia residente en ella. Entraron por la parte trasera, donde entraban los criados, para evitar ser descubiertas y subieron hasta la primera planta de la casa donde estaba el cuarto de baños inmenso asignado para ella.

Kaori sin preguntarle a su ama, empezó a desvestirla y sacarle las ropas sudorosas, que se encargaría de lavar para su posterior uso. Tenten mientras era desvestida, se encargo de deshacer sus ya maltrechos rodetes, dejando que su pelo castaño rojizo fluyera como cascada sobre sus hombros. Ya desnuda, ordeno a su criada retirarse, y dejarla sola para enjabonarse y bañarse.

Mientras procedía con su limpieza personal, no podía evitar el pensar en Neji. Siempre que despertaba, comía, leía, estudiaba, entrenaba, o hiciera cualquier cosa, el estaba en su mente.

No podía evitar recordar el día que le había dicho a su padre que quería anular el compromiso, que sin resistencia el se había propuesto a disolverlo si la hacia infeliz. Tenten tuvo que mentir y tragarse las lágrimas para que lo hiciera. Para dejar a Neji libre de la atadura que lo encarcelaba, aun a cuestas de su propia felicidad.

¡Ah pero que sorpresa la muerte del Shogun! A pesar de que cuando habían vuelto a su casa ya sabiendo la situación del padre de Neji, con mucho mas motivo había decidido dejarlo libre y sin obligaciones hacia ella. Pero entonces ¿Por qué Neji la había mirado de esa forma tan extraña en ese entonces, cuando su padre yacía en el cajón y le había suplicado con la mirada? Tal vez, solo era el ruego de alguien desesperado por su dolor y soledad, pero por otra parte, nunca lo había visto a el con ojos tan llenos de emoción hacia ella…

El vasto jardín que rodeaba la casa principal donde residía la familia Ama estaba repleta de árboles de cerezo florecidos, que desperdigaban su fragante aroma por doquier. Mientas una figura alta pero imponente caminaba entre el camino marcado entre ellos, para poder volver a lo que consideraba su hogar.

Yoshimura Ama atravesó la puerta principal y se encontró con Kaori, haciéndole una profunda reverencia, y comentándole del estado de la casa, puesto que una de sus funciones como criada de confianza era el mantenimiento de la casa, y de ordenar y asignar a los criados sus funciones. Pero Yoshimura solo menciono algo respecto a su nueva posición.

- ¡Ah pues muchas felicidades su Excelencia! – dijo Kaori, reverenciándolo aun mas profundamente que antes – Supongo que deberé alistar todo en un futuro para la mudanza al castillo Nijo…

- No habrá mudanza – dijo Yoshimura con cara inexpresiva y falta de emoción – Al menos no por el momento, así que hasta nueva orden no prepare nada.

- Si, Excelencia – dijo la criada.

-¿Y Tenten? – dijo el nuevo Shogun algo intrigado.

- Ella se esta tomando un baño, su Excelencia.

Yoshimura no dijo mas nada, despidió a la criada por el momento, y subió a sus aposentos en la segunda planta de la casa, donde le pidió a sus criados y asesores que no lo molestaran, mientras el no los llamara. Se acomodo en su cuarto, hizo a un lado los ornamentos de su vestimenta y se sento en una de sus sillas.

No podía creerlo. El, era el Shogun ahora. El tenía el poder que antes Hizashi había tenido y ostentado, además del prestigio y la capacidad de poder hacer lo que quisiera a sus anchas y a costa del pueblo.

Pero entonces ¡¿Por qué demonios no era feliz con lo que había obtenido? Lo peor de todo es que ya lo sabia… es porque eso no era lo que realmente quería, era otra cosa, o mejor dicho otra persona.

Los recuerdos le invadieron la mente.

Eran otros tiempos, en donde el Jefe del Tairo no era el sino su padre, y solo tenia 14 años de edad.

Amaba el olor de los cerezos en flor, en especial cuando estaba libre de las presiones de los estudios de leyes y protocolo que su tiránico padre le hacia aprender para tomar su puesto.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, estaba Kyoko, quien vivía frecuentando el parque en medio de las propiedades de sus padres, y siempre olía a ellos.

La niña de 12 años, con pelo oscuro, ojos azul-grisáceo y piel muy clara, había sido amiga de Yoshimura desde pequeños, y había crecido con el. Pero ya a esta edad prometía ser una bellísima mujer, y el, que ya no era tan niño estaba experimentando los alcances de lo que ella le producía.

Kyoko siempre lo buscaba, y lo admiraba de cerca mientras estudiaba o le contaba acerca de lo que había aprendido, mientras se trepaba a un árbol de cerezo, con el kimono a medio atar cosa que hacia que su madre se molestara. Pero el siempre la veía con ojos rebosantes de ternura y amor, no podía verla de otro modo aunque que quisiera…

El Yoshimura del presente, saco de entre sus cosas un pequeño retrato de una mujer adulta, igual a la niña que el recordaba, pero mucho mas grande y femenina, además de mirarlo con añoranza, volvió a recordar las palabras que alguna vez la niña había dicho…

"_¿Yoshi-kun, me prometes estar siempre conmigo?"_

"_Si, mi adorada Kyo-chan, nunca te dejare sola…"_

Yoshimura volvió a mirar el retrato, esta vez con dolor reflejado en el alma y en su cara, y murmuro hacia el pedazo de lienzo que sostenía entre manos como si pudiera escucharlo.

- Yo nunca te deje Kyoko, por más que me doliera todo lo que pasó, te acompañe hasta tu ultimo aliento… ¿Pero por que me dejaste solo entonces…?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de un criado proveniente del castillo Nijo. Le golpeo amablemente la puerta, y el guardo el retrato antes de abrirle. El criado tenía aspecto de asesor, y de hecho lo era, así que lo invito a entrar. Sabia a lo que venia y debía entregarle el documento oficial escrito de su puño y letra para que se hiciera oficial el comunicado.

Reviso a los lados del pasillo para constatar si alguien los había visto, o notaba que había alguien en los aposentos del hombre.

Lo que no percato en ese entonces fue que Tenten, estaba dirigiéndose para ir a recibirlo después de su llegada, hasta que vio al criado ingresando en los aposentos de su padre. Kaori le había dicho que había llegado a su casa y preguntado por ella, probablemente para darle una buena noticia, así que se aventuro a ir, recién bañada y bien vestida.

Se acerco hacia la puerta, para ir a verlo a su padre, porque solo debía ser un recado que quería otorgarle al criado, por lo que se aventuro a ir. Pero unas palabras, la detuvieron justo en la puerta.

- … Entonces excelentísimo Shogun ¿Qué procedo a decirle al señor Jefe del Tairo, mi amo Kojima-san?

"¡¿Shogun?" pensó Tenten al oírlo y solo pudo canalizarlo de una sola forma en sus pensamientos "¿Y Neji, acaso no es el quien debería ostentar ese titulo?"

- Dígale que estamos listos para proseguir con el plan, acorde a lo que habíamos pactado previamente. – dijo Yoshimura de pie, frente al criado con voz fría. – La era Hyuuga llegara a su fin de una vez por todas, y no importa cuanto tome, todos serán erradicados.

Un frío congelado se apodero de los miembros de Tenten, imposibilitando su movimiento. Por primera vez su padre habia hecho que dudara de que clase de persona fuese.

* * *

_**Aclaraciones**_

_***= El yari es la denominacion comun que se le da a las lanzas en Japon, y esta en particular la Jumonji Yari, es una lanza larga con una punta larga y dos mas cortas que la hacen ver como un tridente pero mas desproporcionado.**_

_********= Los hakama son pantalones que servian a los hombres como vestimenta en la era Tokugawa. Mientras mayor categoria tenia quien lo usaba, mejor era la calidad, y mas capas tenia.**_

_*****= Los haori son el equivalente del kimono pero para el hombre, corto, pero largo como un saco que se ajusta por la cintura mediante un procedimiento similar al del kimono pero mucho menos ajustado. Como los hakama, mientras mas categoria, mejor la calidad.**_


End file.
